


If You Lose, I Tickle You

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friendly Torture, MAJOR embarrassment, Multi, Tickle torture, Tickles, doesn't wanna admit it, hamilton loves to be tickled, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Hamilton is confident that he can chug a whole mug of beer in ten seconds. Laurens thinks he's full of it, and he bets him that if he can't do it, there will be a price to pay.





	If You Lose, I Tickle You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight swearing and tickling. If you don't like, please don't read. Everything is consensual and safe, no triggers in here. I loved writing this because I've recently been in such a Hamilton mood. I hope ya'll like!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw... in the story, Lafayette says "tu vas l'obtenir" which means "you're going to get it." So keep that in mind ;)

Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all decided to hang out at _The Place to Be_ to get a few drinks and relax. What with the war going on and everything, the four hadn't had a moment to rest. They all sat around at a table, drinking and laughing with each other, and Alexander started bragging about how he could chug an entire mug of beer in ten seconds.  
John laughed drunkenly, playfully slapping Alexander on the back, "Shuhut up, man! You can't do that!"  
"Oho yeah?" Alexander chuckled, smirking.  
John nodded, snickering, "Thehere's no way. You don't have the stomach capacity." He poked Alexander's belly, and the young man jerked and gasped.  
Mulligan noticed and chuckled, "Whahat was that, Hamilton? You ticklish or somethin'?"  
Alexander's face flushed a deep red and he shook his head, "N-No, I... Umm..."  
John's face lit up and he smirked, "Alright, Hamilton. I'll tell ya what. You chug a whole mug of beer in ten seconds, and I'll write some of the papers for you. But if you don't... I'll tickle you. Deal?"  
Hamilton's breath hitched and he looked around at his three friends nervously. The three stared at him, smirks on each of their faces. Eventually, he gulped and nodded, "A-Alright. Fine. Deal." The two shook hands, then Alexander called for another full mug of beer. Once he got it, he grabbed the mug by the handle and stared into the Sam Adams that frothed at the top, threatening to overflow.  
"Ready?" John asked, still that shit-eating grin on his face.  
Alexander nodded and started chugging his beer. The other three men began chanting from ten.  
"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"  
Hamilton gagged as he dropped the mug on the table, still a fourth of it left. The other three laughed and John wiggled his fingers at him.  
"Ohhhh, Hamiltoooon!" He teased, and Alexander yelped. He attempted to stand and run to the door, but he barely got his butt off the chair as Mulligan and Lafayette pulled him back down.  
Mulligan pulled Alexander's arms over his head and Lafayette sat on the floor, beginning to take his friend's boots and socks off.  
Hamilton struggled and looked at John in a slight panic. He tried to suppress the smile that threatened to split his face.  
"J-John, plehease... Don't do this..."  
Laurens chuckled and started hiking his friend's shirt up, revealing his toned abdomen. He pushed the shirt behind his head so his stomach was fully exposed.  
"Sorry, Hamilton," he teased, "You lost the bet. You shouldn't have been so cocky." He wiggled his fingers in front of Alexander's face, a huge smirk on his face.  
Alexander squeaked and tried to struggle. Well, he tried to make it look convincing, anyway. He had a huge, red blush gracing his cheeks, his smile forcing its way through his pursed lips.  
"Reeeady?" John teased.  
Alexander shook his head quickly and opened his mouth to speak again, but only adorable giggles flowed passed his lips as John graced his dull nails all across his friend's pale belly.  
"Nohohoho, L-Lahahahaurens!"  
Hamilton barely struggled, if at all. Lafayette noticed this and pulled his friend's toes back, scratching at the sensitive skin underneath them. This had his friend in hysterics immediately.  
"NONONO, LAHAHAHAHAFAYETTE! FUHUHUCK!" Alexander quickly pulled his foot away and accidentally kicked his friend in the chin.  
Lafayette gasped and held his chin in mock pain. He had suffered much worse in his past. He playfully glared at Alexander and said, "Ohoho, tu vas l'obtenir, Hamilton!" He grabbed both of his bare feet and wrapped his strong arm around the ankles, pinning them in between his arm and side. Then, he dug into his soles.  
Alexander shrieked and bucked in his seat, making it rock and squeak from old wood.  
"NOHOHOHO, IHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHORRY! SHIHIHIT, PLEHEHEHE!"  
John laughed along with his friend and started tickling his underarms, really digging into his hollows. Mulligan watched the whole thing from above, still pinning his friend's arms. He was laughing, as well, and he noticed something.  
"Hey, somethin' tells me he's enjoyin' this."  
John smirked, "Yeeeah... He hasn't exactly told us to stop yet, has he? What do ya say, Hamilton? You like being tickled?"  
Alexander shook his head forcefully, his blush thickening. The other three laughed along with him at this response.  
After a while of torture, Hamilton had started wheezing, and that's when John pulled back his fingers, as did Lafayette once he realized John had stopped. Their friend gasped for air and they watched him as he sat there, head hanging and body visibly shaking with residual giggles. Mulligan dropped his arms, and Hamilton hugged himself. He held a hand out and shook his head, "Noho mohohore... Plehease..."  
John chuckled, "Noho more, Hamilton. Don't worry."  
After a few minutes of recovery, the other three had made their way back to their seats, and Hamilton had officially brought himself together. He looked around at his friends, his face flushed with embarrassment and laughter.  
"So, Hamilton," Mulligan teased, "You like bein' tickled?"  
Alexander grumbled and covered his face, shaking his head.  
"I'm gonna kill you, Mulligan..."  
"Was that a threat?"  
"No," Hamilton revealed his face and playfully glared at his friend, "It was a promise."  
"Oh, really?" Mulligan stood and advanced toward Alexander, fingers wiggling.  
He squeaked and stood, shaking his head roughly and hands out in front of him, "Nohoho! Mulligan, plehehease, I take it back!"  
The three laughed at their friend, and Alexander hid his face again when Mulligan sat down.  
"Don't be ashamed, Hamilton," he said, "We all have fetishes."  
"Shut up!"  
The three laughed as Alexander sat down again. The night went on with the three of them teasing him to no end, and Hamilton desperately drinking his embarrassment away.

**The End**


End file.
